<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For you, the world by Sarcasticjazzhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926380">For you, the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticjazzhands/pseuds/Sarcasticjazzhands'>Sarcasticjazzhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Gen, Phil finds strange children and adopts them, character backstory, i don't know how to tag please help me, no beta we die like wilbur, no romantic relationships, techno is a hybrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticjazzhands/pseuds/Sarcasticjazzhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes in a tired, hungry boy with piglin features, and finds raising such a boy is a task difficult even for the most experienced of survivalists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frostbitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, first time writing here, so I apologize if the formatting is off or I make a few mistakes here and there.<br/>This is mostly just an idea that's been living rent-free in my head for the past few weeks and is going to be (hopefully) just a fun little thing to write and share with everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had not yet come to its full crest in the center of the sky when Phil begins his tasks set out for the day. <br/>
<br/>
First things first: his food supply is getting lower than the blonde is comfortable with. This winter has been unbearably cold, and even he, a warrior of great acclaim for all his harrowing tales of survival, cannot bring crops back from the dead. <br/>
Fortunately, the village to the west was always willing to trade with their emerald-rich neighbor, and Phil would be sure to stock up to wait out the rest of this cold season. <br/>
Beneath his shoes, the grass crunches like autumn leaves- everything is still blanketed in a thin layer of frost, and Phil can see the hot puffs of air his breathing creates. It's not a long walk to the village, and the survivalist has time to survey the icy landscape; it's <em>calm</em>, something not too common around these parts- what with the dangerous mobs that stalk around at night. Perhaps even they were put off by the cold- though, Phil doubts the skeletons would care- still, it's a nice thought.</p><p>It's due to this unnatural peace and quiet that Phil hears the sound in the first place- the sounds of a scuffle, a <em>grunt</em> of exertion, and a <strong>thud</strong> of something heavy hitting the cold ground. What compels him to seek out the noise, he cannot say, but the blonde quickly breaks off from his dirt path to the treeline, spotting something small in the shadows. At first, the blonde assumes it's a mob, hidden from the sunlight, but upon closer inspection realizes that the scrawny thing in the snow is no monster at all, but a child. </p><p>Before Phil can get a good look at the kid's condition, he's been spotted, and the child stands, sprinting in the opposite direction- <em>towards certain death in this weather</em>, Phil mentally notes. </p><p>"Hey! Wait, I don't want to hurt you!" Phil has a longer stride than the kid, but it doesn't help much when you're constantly avoiding tree branches that threaten to send the survivalist on his back. </p><p>"Stop! You'll get yourself hurt!" </p><p>His words fall on deaf ears, the child seems to know these parts, weaving in and out with practiced ease. Bordered on all sides by empty grassland, there was only so far the kid could go before Phil had a better chance to reach them. Crashing out of the treeline, the chase came to an end when the child trips shortly thereafter, clutching their ankle and finally allowing Phil to get a good look at them. <br/>
The very first thing he notices is the pink hair- bright and sticking out like a sore thumb among all this greenery. The child- a boy- Phil now realizes, is covered in scratches and bruises. Long, unkempt hair turned to a wild pink bird's nest with all the twigs and leaves sticking out. His ears are long, pointing at the end and angled down naturally, two large, tusk-like teeth sprout from his bottom jaw, and his eyes- black sclera with a gleaming white iris- staring at what seemed to be Phil's very soul made the blonde take a step back. </p><p>"Woah there, that was quite a fall. You alright?" <br/>
The boy <strong>glares</strong> with a hardness that shouldn't be possible for a child to achieve, saying nothing but holding his leg close to his body, huffing out heavy breaths that almost sound like warning growls. </p><p>Phil takes a step forward and though the boy bears his teeth, he does not move. "You're not from the village- a hybrid?" The blonde isn't sure the boy can understand him, but it can't hurt to try and coax something out. <br/>
But a hybrid with a mob? Not to mention one from the Nether- he's never seen or heard of anything like that. Hybrids are <em>exceedingly</em> rare, and it's not even known what causes them- perhaps a mutation here and there can create more animal-like features like horns and tails, but never has Phil seen such an odd combination. And never with a monster. </p><p>Piglins are, in all aspects, an aggressive mob. Their presence in the Nether is intimidating as they patrol in packs, zeroing in on anything that might do them harm- or does not have gold. Phil has had his fair share of close calls with their kind, and though the boy's gaze unnerves him, he's already decided to commit to getting the child to safety. </p><p>"I'm not gonna hurt you, mate. I promise." <br/>
Once again, the boy just growls, not wanting Phil any closer. <br/>
The survivalist turns, rummaging in his bag- still filled with emeralds in anticipation for his trip this morning- and pulls out a golden carrot. It's his last one, and helpful in a pinch, but if anyone needed it, clearly the little hybrid did. Hard eyes light up like diamonds upon seeing the golden crop, following Phil's hand as the blonde sets it down between him and the boy and then backs up. <br/>
Phil can practically see the cogs turning in the boy's head as he glances once, twice at the blonde, then back to the food before lunging forward and taking a large bite. Piglin tusks are made for these kinds of foods, and the boy easily tears through the carrot. He pauses, contemplating something before looking up again, still watching Phil with that unnerving gaze, but the growling has stopped and his body language has relaxed. </p><p>"There's more where that came from, come on- let's get you out of this cold."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, wow, that's a lot of people! Sorry if the last chapter was a little slow building up the plot, I promise stuff's gonna be moving better from here on out. I actually really like this chapter, and hope you do too. I appreciate comments, but they're not required- see you in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil can't help but think of the old saying '<em>You can lead a horse to water, but can't make him drink</em>' as he looks down at the pink-haired hybrid. It turns out, you can give a Piglin boy a golden carrot, but you can't get him to follow you. It's what's left the survivalist a bit stuck on this cold morning, unable to get the injured boy he's just found to follow him, and unable to abandon the boy for fear of something attacking him. The boy's white eyes still watched every movement the blonde made, but he'd made no motion to stand as Phil took a few steps back or even turned a bit as if to leave. </p><p>"Come on, mate, I know you want more carrots." He practically pleads with the injured boy, but to little success. The hybrid merely stares at him; the only real indication to Phil that he's even listening is the occasional head tilt. </p><p>Phil attempts another approach, taking a few more steps into the child's personal space. The hybrid's eyes <strong>harden</strong> again, and his mouth forms into a vicious snarl that promises pain at the sight of those tusks. Phil's not too keen on losing a hand today, but doesn't have too many other options left up his sleeve. The boy lets out a threatening <em>squeal</em>-- the very same one Piglins give before they break into a charge toward their next victim, and the blonde has to force himself to stand his ground. </p><p>That sounds like something Piglin would do, right? Not show fear or something? Either that or this display of dominance is just about to cause him to lose any favor he'd gained with the boy.<br/>
<em>Gods, I hope this works...</em></p><p>At first, Phil fears for the worst as the child leans forwards, attempting to collect himself onto his feet, though quickly crumpling back in a heap thanks to that injured ankle from before. The boy <em>squeaks</em> in pain, and all of the survivalist's thoughts of self-preservation are abandoned to aid the little hybrid. <br/>
The boy's ankle is already tinted a faint shade of purple, and Phil's seen enough sprained ankles to know that walking isn't something the kid is going to be doing on his own for a while now. </p><p>The ocean-eyed man hisses, leaning forwards and attempting to get a better look at the injury-- only to immediately rear back as the boy snapped forward, jaws making an audible '<em>click</em>' as they shut. </p><p>"<em>Woah</em>-- hey, look I'm not trying to hurt you! You're just making this even more difficult!" His tone rises in volume, and the boy visibly seems to shrink back. A pang of guilt lodges in Phil's throat, and he sighs. <br/>
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I got cross with you. But you're hurt and you'll freeze out here, and I'm trying to take you somewhere better without loosin' all my fingers." He explains though he knows it's most likely not understood, rubbing at his temples. </p><p>The boy's eyes observe him carefully, and Phil can see something intelligent in their gaze as he seems to take in every inch of the blonde's form as he leans forward, sniffing the elder's coat like a curious dog. <br/>
He sits perfectly still, knowing something has to be going right if the boy is bothering to get this close to him. The hybrid kneels forward on his uninjured leg and hands, unnerving eyes raking curiously across Phil as if he's the most intriguing thing he's ever seen. He hears the boy shift closer, closer, and then-- </p><p>"<strong>OW</strong>!" Phil practically yelps, yanking away from the boy who innocently holds a few strands of the blonde's hair between his fingers. <br/>
"Did-- did you think my hair was gold?" He can't keep the humor from his voice, noting the way the child examines the blonde strands. It's honestly just so wholesome to see the boy act like a proper child, despite the Hell he's most likely been through. </p><p>His laughter causes the boy to tilt his head again, watching as Phil's chest heaves in little breathy chuckles that form puffs of steam in the cold air. "Alright, I think I have an idea if you promise not to yank my hair out again." The survivalist states, sky-blue eyes brimming with laughter.</p><p>Hunching down, he finds this time the boy gives no warning growls or snaps- only watching curiously as Phil leans back and pulls the boy's arms around his shoulders, heaving him onto his back. There's an initial <em>squeal</em> of surprise, and the arms around his neck tighten, but he's not struggling- so Phil will take the win. </p><p>He tries to set an even pace so as not to disturb the boy's ankle, but with the boy pressed against him, he can now feel just how cold the hybrid is and just how little he weighs. It's painfully clear that this boy was most likely left somewhere, forced to fend for himself in the cold forest; Phil grips the boy just a little tighter, feeling <strong>rage</strong> burn in the back of his throat. No time to think about where the kid came from, now the most important thing was to get him home. </p><p>By the time Phil enters his front door, the sun is at its highest point, slowly warming the frozen ground beneath his feet. The boy he carries on his back is unnervingly still, though the blonde can still feel his chest rise and fall against him. Immediately, he sets the boy in front of the fire- still going from earlier this morning when Phil made breakfast. A few logs and a few pokes to the coals spark the flame back to life, already beginning to warm his cozy home. </p><p>"Come on, you'll be alright," Phil says, attempting to convince himself as he surrounds the hybrid in toasty blankets, watching carefully to make sure the kid didn't fall asleep-- <em>I might not be able to wake him up if he does... </em></p><p>The blonde tries to shake these thoughts from his head, settling in next to the hybrid and sharing his body heat. The boy blinks, glancing up at Phil with hooded eyes, and the affection he feels for this kid is already worrying him. </p><p>"My name's Phil, by the way. We should probably pick out a name for you as well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to put one of these out at least once a week-- work permitting, of course! <br/>Sorry this one turned out a bit short, had a bit of a writing block and needed this transitional chapter. <br/>Also thanks to all who have favorited this work and commented- it really means a lot, and I'm glad people like my writing! Thanks again, stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out the boy has a name. <br/>Or at least, Phil thinks it's his name, judging by the iron nameplate that had fallen from the boy's tattered clothing as the blonde attempted to clean his myriad of cuts. </p><p>Technoblade. </p><p>It sounds like the name of a weapon, not a name given to a little boy. The nameplate is covered in dried blood- <em>hopefully not Techno's own</em>- and dented in all four corners. </p><p>When Phil examines the nameplate, the hybrid shows no real attachment to it, not attempting to take it back or threaten the survivalist as he sets it down on the bathroom floor. </p><p>He doesn't particularly like the name but concedes that if it was on Technoblade's person, then it's likely something that belongs to him. Phil doubted he'd be able to come up with anything to suit the boy anyway-- don't most parents have about nine months to decide on a name? <br/><em>Not that he was a parent</em>-- no, Phil could never see himself as one. He just couldn't leave the boy to freeze out there, that's all. </p><p>It's what he tells himself as the boy sits on a wooden stool and the blonde discovers the extent of his wounds. His small body is bruised and bloodied-- already showing signs of scarring from possibly older and deeper wounds. Techno only watches with what Phil perceives as mild disinterest as he starts to disinfect the worst of the cuts. </p><p>At first, the survivalist had considered simply bathing Techno, but came to the swift conclusion that he'd already pushed his luck far enough with what the hybrid was willing to tolerate today. Instead, he settles for disinfecting and wrapping what he can-- including that ankle, which has turned a nasty shade of purple in the few hours since Phil brought him inside.</p><p>"Alright, come on Tech, I promised you more golden carrots." The blonde chuckles, leaning down to heft the hybrid onto his back and depositing him down in front of the hearth.</p><p>Phil's home is not a large one, built with his own hands and sitting among fields of farmland. Just large enough for two people to live comfortably in, but not so large that carrying Techno around would be a chore. </p><p>Checking a few storage chests in the kitchen, the blonde starts gathering golden carrots and a few golden apples. It's during this that he feels eyes on him, and glances over his shoulder to see the boy peeking out from behind the couch, staring at the food in his hands. </p><p>"<em>Pfff</em>-- Mate, I'm comin' back, just give me a sec, yeah?" <br/>Phil can't help but laugh at the look of concentration on the child's face as he doesn't let up with his staring. </p><p>Returning with the golden foods, Phil finds Techno makes a new noise-- something like a happy squeak, distinctly less Piglin and more like that of a happy child. It's downright adorable, even as his tusks shred through the first golden apple he gets his hands on. </p><p>"Maybe I should start keeping a journal or something..." Phil wonders aloud, grabbing Techno's gaze but his attention was still on his food. <br/>Suddenly the prospect of trying to keep the hybrid in his home felt overwhelming-- he knows next to nothing about raising a child, let alone one that's crossed with a being from the Nether. He knew even less about Piglins, just that they love their gold and are an absolute <strong>nightmare</strong> to fight. </p><p>Groaning, the blonde drops his head into his hands. <br/><em>What have I gotten myself into...?</em> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayye, longer chapter pog!<br/>Liking the way this one turned out, and thanks again for all the kind words and kudos! See ya in the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil only ends up having enough food in storage to last two meager days. <br/>
Not only is he now feeding himself, but the Piglin boy he’s acquired is a big eater and seems to prefer crops over meat. This all-vegetable diet required around four meals every day, and he was already short on resources.</p><p>This leaves him with quite an enormous dilemma. <br/>
He needs to get food, but spring is still taking its sweet time getting here, and most of his crops are hibernating under the frost. The village is his only other option, but now he’s also got Techno to account for. The hybrid’s leg was still too unstable for walking, and there was no way in Hell that Phil was going to leave the boy here unsupervised. </p><p>Phil learned on the first night, after locking up all of his weapons, that Techno was <strong>not</strong> one to leave to his own devices. </p><p>“Can’t exactly bring you into town...” Phil mutters to the boy, having already grown comfortable talking to him though he knows Techno cannot speak. The boy sits at the dinner table, taking a large bite out of the blonde’s last loaf of bread. </p><p>Hybrids aren’t exactly treated <em>kindly</em>, even in the most open of communities. They shun whatever doesn’t fit into their mold- and Phil’s seen it more than enough times to know that the pink-haired boy will face discrimination if his heritage is ever discovered. </p><p>The boy makes a small squeak- another happy sort of noise- as he takes the last bite of bread, clearly pleased with his meal. </p><p><em>He won’t let that happen to Techno</em>-- that’s a promise. </p><p>This leads him back to square one, unable to leave the boy home or risk him being seen. He could throw a cloak or something over him and hope it’s enough to hide the boy, but then how is he supposed to carry Techno around all day? </p><p>“If only I had... something...” Phil trails off, eyes sweeping his home, looking for anything that might be of use. Sky-blue eyes land on the chest closes to the door where he keeps most of his farming equipment. The survivalist glances back at the boy and then to the chest, hoping he’s onto something. </p><p>Beneath a hoe and three different bags of seeds, he finds it, a pack basket he often uses harvesting potatoes. It’s... <em>decently</em> child-sized and sturdy enough. So maybe he had a plan after all. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Technoblade has come a long way with trusting Phil. The blonde likes to think it’s because he’s thankful and not because he’s the one providing food. The Piglin boy had hopped into the pack basket with little complaint beyond an annoyed grunt as a cloak was draped over the top. </p><p>Phil’s walking a familiar path, this time with his charge curiously watching the world from inside his basket. It’s almost funny to think how much his life has changed over two days; it’s kind of exciting if he’s honest. Every time Phil thinks life may become a tad stale; something is always there to shake things up. <em>Far better than becoming stuck in a rut</em>, he thinks. </p><p>“Alright Tech, you can’t come out of there while we’re in the village. It’ll be like a game where you can’t let ‘em see you.” His voice is quiet, but he knows Techno’s long ears will easily be able to hear him. He’s pretty sure none of this is actually for the boy to understand and more for Phil to brace himself for what’s coming. </p><p>At first, he’s more than a little nervous as he crosses the threshold into the village. Plenty of people are milling about, chatting, and trading while a few youngsters run underfoot. It’s a lot to take in, and Phil has no idea how much human contact-- or any contact that Techno had before meeting him. He can feel the boy shift in the basket, pressing closer to Phil and growing still. As much as the blonde would rather not have the boy scared out of his mind, this at least meant he would stay put. </p><p>Away from judging eyes, away from those who would do him harm-- just <strong>safe</strong>. </p><p>The survivalist makes his rounds quickly, though he still catches the attention of one farmer. Phil’s traded with him for quite some time, as he has high-quality crops and is more than happy to give a discount to the blonde. </p><p>“Where’d you get all those potatoes? Ya holdin‘ out on us, Phil?” </p><p>Oh, <em>shit</em>. </p><p>The blonde laughs the question off. <br/>
“No, no, I’m outta food if I’m honest. I was hopin‘ you had some potatoes, and maybe some golden carrots you wouldn’t mind trading for?” </p><p>The villager is a burly man, taller than Phil by about two inches. He’s a kind man, if not a bit nosey regarding certain things, which is something Phil did not need right now. </p><p>“What’s all this then? Looks plenty heavy.” He asks, tapping the side of the basket and causing Techno to flinch. If the boy made a sound, it was thankfully drowned out by the crowd. </p><p>“It’s... ah, well...” Incredible, he could survive fighting the most hostile of mobs, but he couldn’t come up with a decent lie. <br/>
“My... my uh, son. He’s asleep.” <em>Nice save</em>. </p><p>The man looks incredulous, and Phil honestly doesn’t blame him. He’s not exactly known as some family man- just some guy who lives off in his part of the forest. A past survivalist who has gone to the ends of the Earth and settled down somewhere quiet. </p><p>“Since when did <strong>Philza</strong> get hitched? I mean, congrats mate, color me shocked!” He laughs, and Phil feels more at ease. At least he’s not trying to look in his pack anymore. </p><p>The mention of his old nickname causes him to cringe, waving the man off. “It’s <strong>Phil</strong>, and he more or less fell into my lap. Is it that hard to believe?” </p><p>“Yes.” The man replies bluntly, but after a bit more small talk the subject is thankfully dropped. Phil stocks up on more than enough food to last through the end of winter. </p><p>He’s packed up all his supplies in a large rucksack that’s tossed over his shoulder. Yet the villager is still not quite done as he taps the table and grabs the blonde’s attention. </p><p>“I get you got a kid and all now, but I still thought I should tell ya-- buncha‘ wandering traders spotted a broken portal a little north of here. Wasn’t there before, just thought ya might find it interesting?” </p><p><em>Broken portal? </em><br/>
“Yeah...” He gulps, giving a small nod as Techno shifts again in the pack. <br/>
“Thanks for the info.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, sorry for the late chapter, holidays and work don't mix well, but I hope this longer chapter makes up for it!<br/>Had a lot of hiccups with this one- I think I re-wrote this thing like 4 times before I was vaguely okay with how it turned out. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for all your comments, I'm so happy you like this, it makes me want to write more!</p>
<p>Also I got a lotta feels after those last few plot streams lemme tell you... </p>
<p>Anyway, see you next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, Phil decides not to visit the abandoned portal. <br/>The thrill-seeking explorer side of his brain hates him for it, but the logical side justifies it sighting Techno’s injury. Sure, the blonde could carry the boy to the village and back, but the northern forest was quite a trek. The survivalist sighs, squeezing the straps that sit on his shoulders ‘till his knuckles go white. <br/>He’ll wait, Techno’s ankle will heal, and they will go. <br/>He ignores the pit in his stomach. </p>
<p>Upon arriving home, his first task is to let the boy out of the rather cramped pack he’d forced him into. As soon as the dark cloth is lifted away, Phil is greeted by the snarling piglin hybrid. That glare is the same one that he’d first given Phil just a few days ago. For a terrible moment the blonde worries he’s irreparably damaged Techno’s trust, and yet slowly the glare begins to fade. <br/>Like a caged animal, Techno waits for the older male to back off a few feet before crawling to the entrance of the basket and poking his pastel-pink head out. <br/>His hair is still a mess, Phil notes with a sigh. He hasn't attempted to brush the boy's hair for fear of losing a few fingers. The twigs and leaves are gone, but it is still terribly matted, leaving the hybrid with a sort of perpetual bedhead. <em>Maybe cutting it would be the better option</em>- he mulls the thought over in his mind as Technoblade finally scrambled out of the basket and back into the pile of blankets set up by the hearth. </p>
<p>Phil watches as the child returns to the sort of burrow that he’d created during his first night. Though confusing, the little blanket hide seemed to be a place of comfort for the child, and Phil wasn't about to take that from him. </p>
<p>He stays there for a good portion of the evening, though does come out for food. Phil can't help but smile as the boy retreats to his tunnel with a mouthful of golden carrots while he cooks his meal. <br/>Techno falls asleep there, and Phil is reminded of his need to get the boy more clothes to wear. The sheep would have more wool come springtime and Phil was certain in his ability to sew together something decent. <br/>Perhaps, by then, he’d know a bit more about the boy. Right now, Techno is an enigma- a strange hybrid boy found in a strange place. He liked golden apples and carrots, but that was about all Phil had learned. The lack of speech served as a barrier- <em>hopefully</em>, the boy could learn to speak. </p>
<p>Phil doesn't stay up much longer than Techno. He can't help wondering what he would be doing if he’d not found the boy- mining for two nights straight? The blonde had set up a little mine shaft in a nearby cliff. Mining was the most productive thing to do during the winter, and Phil had just begun gathering redstone for a decent minecart system.<br/><em>Funny how things change</em>…</p>
<p>He's begun keeping a journal, a small leather-bound book he’s had for years, but never had a purpose for. Phil's written out two or three pages, mostly documenting what Techno looks like. The scars on his hands and feet, the burns on his chest, the small tusks that point upward from his bottom jaw. He's estimated the boy's age to be somewhere around four. Too young to be alone, too young to have scars. <br/>Sometimes it's a bit too hard to document everything Phil's observed, and he comes back to it another day- tonight is one of those nights. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Phil is a light sleeper; it comes with the territory when surviving in a world filled with dangerous mobs. When at home the blonde will admit he lets his guard down, certain noises will still set him on edge. </p>
<p>Like a zombie- their low groans and heavy, shuffling feet. Heavy hands banging on wood again, and again, creating splinters and—<em>oh no</em>. </p>
<p>He practically flies out of bed, landing with shocking grace next to a locked chest at the foot of his bed. His iron sword glints in the moonlight, and he hurries to the front door. </p>
<p>Phil doesn't know what he expects to see- Techno in the zombie's clutches, blood on the floor and an empty blanket burrow, images that make his mind swim and bile rise in his throat- but this was not one of them. <br/>Techno stands upon his sprained ankle as though the injury had never occurred. There is blood on the floor, but it's dark- almost a black and smelling faintly of decay. In the hybrid's hand is the stone hoe from the double chest by the entrance, chipped and covered in monster blood. <br/> Phil would be relieved if it weren't for the absolute shock and horror that pools in his stomach as the boy hunches over the slain monster. His breathing is noticeably labored, and he worries that Techno may have not come out of this unscathed. </p>
<p>He's unsure if he makes a noise or the floorboards beneath his feet give some sort of creak, but suddenly one of the boy's ears gives an erratic flick and the piglin has turned to face him. <br/>Phil physically has to stop himself from gasping at the sight; Techno’s eyes have taken on a sickly red tint, and his small tusks have visibly grown larger and sharper. His pink hair is matted at the ends with dried blood, and his shirt and the cuffs of his sleeves are soaked crimson. <br/>A chill crawls up his spine at the sight of the boy, and he takes an involuntary step back, only for Techno to take a step toward him. The hybrid doesn't falter as he shifts weight onto his injured ankle, and Phil has the foresight to brace for a charge. </p>
<p>The stone hoe makes a horrific sound as it screeches against his sword. With Techno this close, Phil can see the boy’s eyes. They watch him through his curtain of bangs- something is wrong about his gaze. It’s dull, something fearful and something predatory at the same time. </p>
<p>“Techno! It’s—” </p>
<p>The hybrid rears back, smashing his weapon down to knock Phil’s sword away. He misses as the elder steps back, and the tip of the stone hoe goes straight through the floorboards. <br/>This is his only chance, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows Techno is open for a counterattack. Phil has fought hordes of monsters and terrible beasts thought to be only legends, and here is this boy beneath his sword—</p>
<p>He turns, slamming his bedroom door shut and snapping the lock shut. <br/>He can’t hurt Techno- he <em>refuses</em> to hurt Techno. <br/>There has to be something else, some other way to fix this.</p>
<p>He may not know much about Technoblade, but this bloodlust was not normal- this was <em>not</em> Technoblade!</p>
<p>Frantically, he searches his locked chest to only find the weapons he’d stashed away for safety. There’s a bang on the door and his eyes fall on his Ender Chest. <em>Maybe</em>…</p>
<p>He rips the top of the chest open, causing a plume of purple particles to dance around his form. Another bang and his hands clutch the glass bottle at the bottom like a lifeline.<br/>Phil throws open the door, causing the boy to stumble back and he hurls the glass bottle at the hybrid’s feet. It shatters to pieces, and the smell of sulfur fills the air- stronger even than the smell of death clinging to Techno. The potion splashes him, and immediately, there’s a notable difference. </p>
<p>The weakness potion works fast, numbing the muscles, and effectively sapping any strength from the victim. Techno stumbles, a hand rising to his face. He’s bleeding, and Phil realizes with horror that a shard of glass has sliced the center of his face. His eyes are wide, back to their normal shock-white as he falls forward and Phil dives onto the broken bits of glass to catch him. </p>
<p>It hurts- there’s a searing pain in his legs and he grits his teeth to bite back any pained noises from escaping. Still, Phil feels the way his charge leans against him- relaxed, but fists balled into his shirt as if to hold the older man tightly. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what he’s thinking. Doesn’t know what happened, but at least it’s over now.<br/>Phil’s hand reaches up to stroke the back of Techno’s head, feeling the way the boy trembles against him- <em>just like a child</em>, and holds him just a bit tighter.</p>
<p>“Hey mate, it’s alright. I’ve got you…” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>